My Precious Maniac: A Year In The Life
by NorthernWindsSTU
Summary: What will happen when Prussia appears on France's door step one evening. Will Romance ensue or will France loose his mind! Come experience a year in the life of Prussia and France as they experience modern day trials.
1. 1: You ARE going to EAT him!

**{{A/N: Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia, as much as we wish we did, we don't that honor is fully Hidekazu Himaruya. Also Character's may be a little OOC, but we are trying our best. ^^}} **

**My Precious Maniac: A Year In The Life**

Chapter 1: You are going to eat him!

The rain had been falling steadily for the last four hours and the constant drumming on the old roof of the tall Victorian style mansion was lulling Francis into a calm that he wasn't sure he wanted to be lulled into. Lifting the crystal glass to his lips he took another swell of the crimson red liquid of the wine. The house was quiet, mostly due to the fact that it was an older style house, as well as the maid was not in that night. She had taken her daughter to a classmate's house for March break. France yearned for company; he hated being in such a big house all by himself. Sure, he had his pet dove, but the little thing didn't talk to him so it was eerily quiet… That was, until he was startled out of his calm by a knock on the door that had him almost spilling his drink all over the front of himself. Cursing quietly he stood up and strode over to the heavy cherry wood doors where the noise had emanated. Putting on a half-smile, half-frown he opened the door.

As the door creaked open he noticed a familiar figure standing on the porch with the torrent of rain still raging behind him. Gilbert stood there, shivering. A wide smile grew on his face as he said "Sup man?" There was a long pause as France stood in the door way staring at him. Gilbert cleared his throat and asked. "Yo, man you going to invite me in or what? I'm freezing my fucking nuts off!"

Francis stared with a puzzled look. The sight of Prussia outside in the rain was a major shocker. He couldn't find his voice so he just stared at his childhood friend. However, when Gilbert cleared his throat and opened his mouth, Francis snapped out of his trance, "Oh, sorry, but why are you here, mon ami, this makes no sense?" It was all he could think of to question the current situation.

"No sense? Why would his being at France's door make no sense?" Gilbert thought as he smiled, "Hey can't someone as awesome as me come and visit my old friend?"

France gave him a suspicious look.

"What?!" Gil replied, "... Okay! So maybe I visited a few other friends before you."

Francis had to smirk at the last comment, and with that he shook his head. Moving out of the main doorway so that Prussia could enter his home, "It is cold out there, we can continue inside." As he waited for the other man to follow he remembered his manners, "Mon deau, I have been rude, can I get you something warm to drink, a tea, coffee, or hot chocolate?"

Gilbert stepped past France as he entered the manor and looked around. In response to his question he stated, "I'd love a beer. Bodacious crib! It's almost as awesome as my cardboard box."

Francis raised an eyebrow, he hadn't seen Prussia for a long time, the last time he saw him they were on opposite sides of a war and Prussia as well as Spain had distanced themselves from France. The sudden comment about his house and a cardboard box brought Francis back to the present. "What are you doing living in a cardboard box, aren't you living with Ludwig? I mean, the last I heard you were living in his basement." Staring at the man in front of him Francis frowned, "I, unfortunately, do not have any beer."

At that last statement Gil's jaw dropped suddenly, "What! No beer?!" He shook his head violently. "You're just as bad as little Ludwig is now. No, no, no." Gil trembled as he took long slow breaths to calm himself and after a minute or two simply replied, "I'll have water. Oh and that cardboard box is amazing! I got myself a cardboard bed and an awesome stereo system. I don't have to worry about bothering the neighbors 'cause it only plays in my head. I'm all about being green and using recycled materials." He starts a light chuckle. Startled by the sudden outburst Francis jumped a little bit. Staring wide eyed at his friend he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Sorry, but I don't stock up on everything. I am not a millionaire you know. No you _will_ not have water, you _will_ have hot apple cider, and a hot shower: I think the cold froze your brain." He said before frowning as he looked at Prussia with utter disbelief, "Ludwig kicked you out, didn't he?"

Gilbert slapped France on the back and replied, "Sounds like a plan. Nah man, I left Lu. He's just not the same any more. No fun!"

Gilbert gave France a 'know what I mean' shrug and continued, "I'd be in my awesome box now but... I didn't think to water proof the thing and it's been a harsh winter." He laughed. "I just need a place to crash during repairs. I already asked Austria and Hungary but they must not have recognized me with the door slamming shut and all."

Francis blinked in surprise- he was expecting something weird, it was Prussia after all, but he never expected this. "I suppose you could stay the night, but I can't guarantee you any longer than that; I don't live alone you know." With that he calmly walked over to the kitchen to prepare the hot apple cider. Walking through the main entrance hall he entered a relatively large kitchen. The walls were a light, warm, shade of sunny yellow. The counters were made of white and black marble with built-in modern appliances. "That brother of yours has never been "fun."" He replied as he started to prepare the drink.

"Hey, thanks man. I totally understand." Gilbert chirped and followed into the kitchen. "One more thing, can Gilbird stay too?" He asked with wide innocent eyes and a pouty lip.

Francis had then made the mistake of looking over his shoulder at his albino friend. The sight that he saw made him blink in astonishment, "I can't see where that would be a problem, Pierre would love the company of another bird." With that he turned back to the cider, a light pink blush dusting his pale cheeks. Gilbert leapt with excitement, hugging the Frenchman from behind, causing France to spill some of the cider, most of it landing on the counter.

Gilbert continued to snuggle, unaware of the spill. "You're the second person who doesn't mind Gilbird around. Wait..." He looked up and asked with even wider eyes, "You're not going to eat him, are you?"

Startled by the sudden impact, France blushed a deeper shade of red when he felt Prussia nuzzle him. He didn't even notice the little spill that had hit his hand when the cup was knocked from his grip. He was about to say something when Prussia cut in. Eat Gilbird, who the hell would eat Gilbird, was Prussia's brain really frozen? Again Francis made the mistake of looking at the man who held him. His face was now, as Spain would say, as red as a tomato when he made eye contact. Gilbert stared up at France, his eyes wide for a long time as silence passed between them. The tears came suddenly as Gilbert broke eye contact and sobbed into France.

"OH GOD!" He screamed, " You_ are_ going to eat him. Please no!" Came the strangled, choking reply.

**{{A/N: French Translation's:**

**mon ami = My Friend**

**mon deau = My God/Lord**

**Edited version, I would like to thank you Ms. Editor ^^.}}**


	2. 2: He was a complete IDIOT!

**{{A/N: Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia, as much as we wish we did, we don't that honor is fully Hidekazu Himaruya. Also Character's may be a little OOC, but we are trying our best. ^^}} **

**Chapter 2: "He was a complete idiot!"**

France was totally taken off guard by Prussia's sudden outburst, and realized that he hadn't responded to Prussia's comment earlier, "I won't eat your bird, what kind of a person do you think I am?" he questioned, "...wait, don't answer that."

Gilbert's embrace tightened as he once again met Frances eyes and stifles his sobs. "You really won't eat him?" He asks sweetly and allows the corner of his mouth to show the beginnings of a smile. Annoyed by the sudden mood changes and how they were affecting him France groaned inwardly,

"Yes, I promise I won't eat him, now you go take a shower, before you catch a cold damn it, I will have your drink ready when you're finished."

Gil smiled brightly and hopped away after replying, "AWESOME!" He made his way to the master bath whistling as he entered huge pink and white french molded room. The faucets were gold he noticed as he turned them and soon steaming hot water poured into the tub. He stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain across and began his shower before realizing his clothes were still on.

"Ooops," He exclaims before stripping off his now wet cloths and throwing them out of the shower. Gilbert being Gil doesn't pay attention to where these cloths of his landed. Some ended up on the floor, some draping dangerously over the toilet bowl, as socks hung from the ornate edges of the steamed up mirror.

Gil continues his shower without a care and soon begins singing very badly. He washes his body thoroughly and reaches for the shampoo without looking at the label. It read 'Extra Volume for Curly hair'. After rinsing Gil goes in search of a towel. He soon realizes there are none in the bathroom and moves his search to the hallway. He looks and looks but sees nothing that would indicate towel or a place where towels would be kept. Finally he decides to find France to ask him. Francis had no more than finished cleaning up the spill and finally managed to construct another drink with the few ingredients he had in his possession. Once it was finished he moved the drink over to the oven where he had earlier cooked supper and some extra pastries. Then he noticed the stain on his clothes and frowned. Moving towards the main staircase, in which led to the upper level of the house. Hearing France coming up the stairs, from the kitchen Gil asks from the top, "Dude, where them towels at?"

Hearing the loud obnoxious voice above Francis looked up. Big mistake, his face flamed and he gawked at the naked man above him on the stairs. "Mon Deau where are your clothes!?" he exclaimed at the same time Prussia asked about where the towels were. Trying to gain back his composure he replied, "In the pantry, in the guest bathroom. Also could you please be more aware of your state of dress, what if the maid was here?"

"Think you could show me? I'm so lost." Gilbert smiles at France's reaction and tilts his head. "Sure thing pal. Next time I'll know where the towels are." He motions his hands for France to lead on and turns slightly so his groin is mostly out of view as his friend climbs the stairs. 'See I can totally be considerate when I want to be,' he thought silently.

France let the color in his face fade before continuing on. Was he serious, he just came from the bathroom where the towel's were. Shaking his head he led the way down the hallway. Once he got to the last door on the left he opened it to a smaller bathroom with a similar coloring to the master bathroom. However, in one corner there was an outline of a pantry door set into the wall, reminding France that this may be the reason Gilbert couldn't find it. Opening the door he gestured to the towels that were color coded and sized. "Take your pick," he said to Prussia, avoiding eye contact.

"I want the top one but I don't think I can reach it. Maybe you could lift me on to your shoulders?" He gestures with a completely serious face and watches Frances reaction, intending to play it off as a joke should he get angry. 'Was he a complete idiot?' France questioned in his head. He was so unsure of what to think all that happened was something snapped and his hair shaded his eyes, the corner of his mouth lifting up into a perverse smirk, "honhonhon, so you want to play this game do you?" He couldn't control himself, no one could be this stupid, no one, he wanted it.

"Sure man. Not sure what game you are referring to but I like games. SO BRING THIS BITCH ON!" Gil smiles wickedly and pumps his fists. 'I got this,' he thought to himself. 'He'll think I'm totally dense.' "So what game are we playing?" he asks with another tilt of his head.

**He was a complete idiot!**

**{{A/N: French Translation's:**

**mon ami = My Friend**

**mon deau = My God/Lord}}**


	3. 3: And Your Little Ass Too!

******{{A/N: Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia, as much as we wish we did, we don't that honor is fully Hidekazu Himaruya. Also Character's may be a little OOC, but we are trying our best. ^^}} **

**Chapter 3: "I'm going to get you, and your little ass too!"**

He was a complete idiot! Sighing Francis moved closer to Gilbert, "Never mind, I was just playing, there is no game. I'll get you, your towel now," he said and moved to the pantry. Standing on his tippy toes he tried to get the towel, but he was falling just short. Jumping a little bit he tried to grab the towel from the top, it was harder than it looked, but France just wanted to cover Prussia up before he did something he would regret. Gilbert noted his friend was having trouble as he thought he might, France being shorter than himself and all. He grinned and said, "Here let me help you."

He bent, wrapping his arms firmly around France's legs and lifted supporting his firm ass with his chest. The whole time, as perverted as the situation looked, it was still a simple friendly and seemingly innocent act to help. Francis screeched at the sudden elevation that he was currently experiencing. Just the fact of how fast it happened he was taken off guard. Grabbing the towel he whispered in a very meek, yet fear laced way, "You can put me down now."

The secret truth, Francis was terrified of heights and the sudden scoop up had scared him a little. Gil frowned slightly at France's tone of voice and lowered him down gently. He vaguely recalled past shenanigans in which he had guessed France might be afraid of heights. This was not something he had ever admitted or confided to Gilbert. In fact he hid it so well Gil forgot since they hadn't played together, and an incident like this hadn't happened in a very long time, maybe not since they were children.

'I really am an idiot.' Gilbert took the towel and wrapped it around himself. He wiped the frown off his face and replaced it with a smile. The awesome Prussia does not frown; he nods before nuzzling Frances side. "Thanks man. It was getting cold."

When Francis's feet touched the floor once more he released the breath he had been holding. It was nerve wracking, but it wasn't that big of a deal, it was just the combination of suddenly being lifted and the fear of falling that made him over react. Shivering slightly he shook it off and looked at Prussia, just as the albino took the towel from his hands. He was not expecting to be nuzzled, but he wasn't fully unprepared like he was the last time. Smiling softly he placed a hand on Prussia's head, "its okay, just dry off before you catch your death. No pun intended."

Gil opens his mouth in mocked horror, grabs a smaller towel from the lower shelf and whips France in the ass. "I'm so sure." He smiles playfully.

Francis jumped at the snap of the towel and spun on Prussia, "That was not funny mon ami," he said with a smirk himself as he grabbed his own weapon from the pantry. "Now were on!"

Gil laughs and runs out of the bathroom. "Come and get me big boy!" he screams as he runs towards the stairs.

Francis laughs himself as he follows Prussia out of the bathroom, chasing the other man down the hall towards the stairway. He was having fun, and to be honest he was no longer lonely in the big house by himself. So for once he just decided to be a kid again. "Prussia I'm going to get you, and your little ass too."

Gilbert squeals as he run down the stairs to the main floor. "Noooooooooo!" He looks for a place to hide, but wasn't having any luck. Hearing the muffled sound of sock feet on the stairs he ran into the living area trying to keep some distance between himself and France.

Francis followed Prussia down the stairs, and into the living area. Watching the other Nation laugh with joy was somewhat making him feel really happy, "I have you now Gilbert," he said with a crooked grin.

"Ohhh, No the horror," Gil replied with mock horror. He wasn't watching wear he was going as he backed up around the coffee table. It was just to amusing trying to run away from France. So needless to say he never saw the magazine that lay in wait on the floor. However, Francis did and pushing the predatory feeling he had aside he jolted forward trying to stop Prussia from falling, before it was too late, "Gilbert watch out."

Gil saw France lunge at him and retreated faster thinking playfully the whole time, 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,' he thought. It was then that he stepped on the magazine and fell backward, "OH Shit," he exclaimed reaching out for something to grab onto the nearest object being France. Closing his eyes tightly he didn't see what part of France he grasped. He had just assumed it was his shirt because of the material his hand closed on. The next thing he knew he was on his back, on the couch and a loud ripping noise sounded.

**{{A/N: French Translation's:**

**mon ami = My Friend**

**mon deau = My God/Lord}}**


	4. 4:All Hail The Concurring Nation

**{{A/N: We would really appreciate some feedback and encouragement on the story so far. This is a really long story and we are having fun writing it but its nice to know if anyone is as excited as us. Stay tuned for more shenanigans. Coming up soon Francis reaction to the bathroom scene and Olivia's daughter comes home. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia, as much as we wish we did, we don't that honor is fully Hidekazu Himaruya. Also Character's may be a little OOC, but we are trying our best. ^^}} **

**Chapter 4: "All hail the concurring Nation."**

Francis had not been expecting this turn of events. He had tried to stop Prussia from falling, but it hadn't worked out in his favour. Instead Prussia had fallen and he had grasped the rim of Francis's pants. Caught off guard he resisted falling, but the pants ripped down the front and he lost his footing, falling on top of Prussia. Francis's cheeks flamed scarlet as he felt Prussia's thigh on his. At the same time he caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye and realized, Prussia's towel was on the floor. This made Francis blush even darker as he hid his face in the crook of Prussia's neck.

Gilbert flushed a pretty shade of pink as he realized France was on top of him, and in the shock of the moment he didn't notice much else over the rapid beating of his heart. That was until France moved slightly and he realized with embarrassment. He had ripped France's pants, the blush on his face darkened. However, he quickly hid his emotions with a wicked grin, and a thought of, 'the awesome me doesn't get embarrassed.' Out loud he said in a seductive tone, "All hail the concurring Nation."

Francis heard the tone of voice and his restraint weakened so much. He hadn't been with anyone for a while now, and a part of his brain was telling him that this was wrong. That there was no way Prussia wanted him to continue. However, when he pulled away and looked into those red eyes he lost it and leaned back down nipping the sensitive flesh on Gilbert's neck. Prussia's mind died when France looked at him and then his heart stopped when France kissed him. The sudden contact was overwhelming. Gilbert couldn't, not voice how awesome it felt. So he moaned out weakly from the sensation that was happening.

It was when he felt France deepen the contact that his brain yelled at him. It kept telling him to say stop, Gilbert didn't want to be just a fling, just another notch on France's belt. He hated being used!

France kissed a trail along Prussia's neck and up to his jaw. He smelt really good, minus the beer. It was a mix, kind of like a pine forest after a thunder storm, very natural and earthy. So unlike his own scent, he had just moved his hand over Prussia's chest and gently grazed one of his nipples. However, the intimacy was over, just as fast as it had started when the door banged open.

Relief washed over Prussia as the pleasure faded. He had nothing against intercourse or having sex, he had been with his fair share of human lovers as well, but this felt different. He didn't want this to just be sex, so he was grateful to who ever had just burst into France's house. Francis on the other hand didn't want to move. There was a hole in the front of his trousers for one thing.

The situation called for it though, so reluctantly he left Prussia and put the towel over the other man before looking into the very shocked eyes of his house keeper,

"I am so very sorry, Francis," the grey haired elderly woman said.

Francis shook his head and smiled softly, "don't worry about it Olivia, this is my childhood friend Gilbert, we were just horsing around, nothing serious right Gil?" he asked.

Gil wrapped the towel around himself. 'WTF nothing serious my ass' he thought. "Right..." He said before jogging out of the room. "I should find some clothes."

Francis blinked at his friend's retreating back and then switched his attention back to the house keeper, "Once, again I apologize, he has no manners, then again he is naked," he stated and watched the old woman's cheeks dust pink.

"I could see that much Francis, I'm not blind," she mumbled and excused herself.

Gilbert cursed as he remembered his clothes were wet. He turned and headed back towards France after Olivia had left. Then he decided that he didn't care and just turned around and headed back up the stairs. He headed down the hall to the guest room. He was tired, his body was hot and his mind was continuously playing the memory of sweet kisses. Frances scent caused a smile to spread across his face as he finally slipped into unconsciousness. His night, filled with familiar dreams and conflicting emotions.

Francis was going through some conflicting emotions of his own as he paced the foye' for a good fifteen minutes. Then he remembered he had something's to do. So he walked to the kitchen to put away the baked goods and the cider that had gone cold. Once he was finished with that he headed up to bed, but he found himself outside the guest room door. Pushing the door open he peeked in and saw that Gilbert was asleep on the bed. Smiling to himself he entered quietly and moved across the room. He had noticed his friend was still very scantily dressed, so he pulled the blankets up over him. To make sure that he didn't get cold. After making sure everything was intact he left the room and went to his own, before collapsing on the bed and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**{{A/N: French Translation's:**

**mon ami = My Friend**

**mon deau = My God/Lord}}**


	5. 5:Yep the Hamster Died!

**{{A/N: Hello, this is 07icedragon, I am the one who is role playing Francis in this story. I would like to apologize if he is OOC to often. I plan on making him snap back to his original self. He just needs to be this way right now. Also I live 3 hours away from the person role playing Prussia and have no computer where I live. So we write when I visit once a month. However, we are thinking of quitting this fan-fic. The original reason we wrote it was because we wanted to see if people liked it and would watch the You-Tube video's we are going to make from it. So far we are getting really discouraged. On a happier note, I would like to thank everyone who is supporting us, and if we get our inspiration back, stay tuned, Easter is approaching very soon. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia, as much as we wish we did, we don't that honor is fully Hidekazu Himaruya. Also Character's may be a little OOC, but we are trying our best. ^^}} **

**Chapter 5: ** "Yep The Hamster Died."

_March 9_

Francis was having a rather peaceful sleep. Everything was quiet. The light from the sun outside his window shun like a beacon, illuminating the room in a soft glow. The walls were a variety of corals, gold's, whites and plum. The furniture was mostly white with gold accents. The mirror's or picture frames were different shades of gold. His bed rested in the center of the room, it was a white, black marble four poster frame with baby pink, and white 3000 thread count Egyptian cotton bedding. So he was sleeping soundly, well at least until an enormous bang sounded from the downstairs foye. Startling awake he moved quickly to the stair's his hair in disarray and his close wrinkled from having slept in them.

The sight he saw from the top of the stairs rendered him confused for a few moments, at least until his gaze fell upon movement from the mass of boxes that now littered his home. Moving down the staircase he vaguely heard a muffled cry for help. Then he saw the twitching appendage from the wreckage. Moving the boxes off of whom he already figured was his guest from last night. He stared at the red eyed albino whom had a foolish grin plastered on his face.

"Hey roomy!" Gilbert stated from under the boxes.

Francis looked at his childhood friend with a perplexed look. "Gil, what are you going on about?"

Gilbert was already working on clearing the rest of the boxes off of his legs, "I'm moving in," he shrugged as he finished moving the last box. Jumping to his feet, he excitedly moves to Francis and gives him a hug.

Francis had just finished piecing things together when Gilbert hugged him and was about to lose his cool, when the front door burst open and Olivia walked in pulling a trolley behind her.

"Oh my did you not wait for me to bring the trolley, I know your excited, but I did say I would be right back. Oh hello Francis, good morning your breakfast is in the kitchen," she stated as she waltzed over to the mass of boxes, and started to load the trolley.

Francis looked on in utter shock and confusion, what was going on, he didn't understand anything, and he was starting to show how frustrated and worked up he was getting, "Would someone mind explaining things to me?" he questioned stiffly.

Gilbert was too busy hugging him...and rubbing against him like a cat.

Olivia looked at France and smiled, "I should think it is obvious, Gilbert and I were talking earlier this morning and mentioned that you had said he could stay for one night, because you didn't know if Violet and I would mind, I told him, that we wouldn't mind at all he could stay in the guest room until he can find his feet," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rubbing the back of his head France looked at Olivia and sighed, "Alright, he can stay, you can stay Gil, and I really need to have a shower." With that he wrestled himself free of Prussia's grasp and marched himself upstairs to his bathroom.

"I feel like there is something I should tell him, oh well whatever," Gilbert shrugged and went about helping Olivia stack boxes.

As Francis entered his room, he immediately went about disrobing, tossing his garments into the dirty close hamper. Opening the conjoined bathroom door he flipped on the lights and walked over to the toilet. He really had to pee. He had been holding it most of the night. Walking up to the toilet he started to relieve himself when he noticed the pair of black jeans that draped over the toilet seat, one leg lying inside the bowl. His expression, going from shock to disgust as the scent of mildew reached his nose. The close had been laying there wet all night without proper ventilation. France staggers back a bit, before he notices the socks on the mirror, and his eye twitches to the point of being painful. Then he takes an additional step back and squish.

The look of horror on his face changed to one of darker disgust as he looks down to see what he just stepped on. Seeing even more wet, mildew close bunched up on the tiles he bulked a little. Noticing it was a shirt, and underwear. That was the last straw,

"PRUSSIA!" he screamed. There was no amount of composer or control that could withstand this.

Meanwhile, as Gilbert was helping Olivia he heard the scream and remembered what he had forgotten to tell Francis.

"Oh! Right..." he grinned sheepishly as he heard the thundering of footsteps. Turning to the stairs he prepared himself to explain. When he was met with the sight of Francis' glorious naked figure. Gilbert could not help himself. His eyes fell on Francis groin and all thoughts of explaining himself fell out of his brain.

_'Yep the hamster died.'_

Francis glared down the stairs at the target of his anger. "You! You are in serious, serious trouble right now." He accused as he thrust a finger in Prussia's direction. His attention momentarily was redirected as Olivia exclaimed,

"Oh my Francis," and she averted her eyes. Thus making Francis aware of his naked state. Striding down the stairs he grabbed Prussia by the ear and hauled him back upstairs to his room. His mind playing over Gilbert's intense stare and where it was directed.

Francis release Gilbert's ear as they entered his room and shut the door with the heel of his foot. "Do you even know what you did?!"

Gilbert's mouth opened, closed and then opened again. It was hard to answer the man as he desperately tried to maintain eye contact and failed. "I knew there was something I forgotten to tell you," Gilbert rushed on as he gave up and let his gaze remain on Francis crotch. "But I can explain. So much happened last night that I just forgot until your scream jogged my memory."

Francis stood arms crossed waiting for this explanation when he watched Prussia's gaze drop once more to his crotch. Looking at him he half smirked and decided to have a little cruel fun, "I'm sure you can explain, while you're on your hands and knees scrubbing my bathroom floor..." he started, "unless you want to use your hands for something more pleasurable."

Gilbert was finally able to meet Francis eyes. He approached, took Francis hands in his own and stared deeply into his eyes for a long moment. He let the contact linger and then smiled. "Okay Francis. I will clean it." He whispered close to Francis ear before releasing his hands and skipping towards the bathroom.

Francis was caught off guard, he didn't expect Prussia to get so close and when he whispered in France's ear, a small tremor wracked his body. However, the arousal was quickly stomped out, like it always was when Gilbert opened his mouth. Watching him retreat, France groaned,

"While you're cleaning, I'm going to actually finish my shower," came his tired reply as he walked over to where the tub was and proceeded to prepare the shower. However, when he turned on the water he was reminded that he had to pee. Moving over to the toilet he removed the offending pants from the toilet and threw them on the other clothes that lay on the floor. While he is relieving himself, Gilbert prepared the bucket and soap before removing the wet clothes and throwing them in the hamper. Once Francis finished doing his business he moved on to the shower and stepped in.

Letting the warm water relax his muscles, Francis sighed leaning his hands against the wall above the faucet. He was just trying to wash all of his tension away. That was when the very loud and very off key singing broke into his relaxation. He couldn't help himself he tried to muffle his laughter, but it was just too damn entertaining. Francis found himself strangely really relaxed once he gained his composure once more. Once his mind and body were in a relaxed state he began to wash his body, listening to Prussia sing about cleaning.

"_I'm going to scrub you,_

_And wax you,_

_Till your lemony fresh,_

_Then you'll be so happy,_

_Cause it is the awesome me!"_

Francis burst out laughing, and couldn't stop himself. He was so happy Prussia couldn't hear him over the shower, and his own voice.

"_I'll make you squeaky clean,_

_And smell you,_

_Till I can see my face,_

_Then you make me happy,_

_Cause you are lemony fresh!_

_Ohhh Yeeaaahhhh..."_

Francis couldn't lean against the wall anymore. He was laughing so hard he was doubled over holding his trembling sides. He had no idea why he was laughing so hard. Maybe because it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. It had a catchy ring to it, but still he couldn't quell the tremors that raged through him as he laughed. When he finally slowed down in order to catch his breath he decided to try and finish the shower, before he became a living prune.

The water Gilbert had been using was now a deep grey and had lost most its suds. He figured it was time to change the water since he did finish the whole floor but still had the Mirrors, counter and toilet to do. He moved toward the toilet to dump the now disgusting water and not thinking, flushed it as he carried the bucket toward the sink. The shower water turned boiling hot on Francis, startling him at the same time that Gilbert finished adding soap. Reaching forward he turned on the hot water faucet. He then started whistling as he filled the bucket with water. Francis gave a loud startled cry when the water turned an icy cold on him. He jerked suddenly as he leapt from the spray onto the wet tiled floor. Startled at the cry, Gilbert only had enough time to turn before, Francis slipped and their lips collided.


	6. 6: You fucking took my lip virginity!

**{{A/N: We do not own Hetalia. Sorry for the wait, here is chapter 6!}}**

**Chapter 6:** "You fucking took my lip virginity"

March 11

Over the last 36 hours nothing really eventful happened. Prussia's boxes were moved to the guest room. Francis calmed down and became more like his usual self. Olivia was doing her daily chores. Prussia was avoiding France like the plaque. Now the albino lay on his bed, plagued by terrifying images. They grew so bad that Gilbert ended up startling himself awake. Sitting upright on his bed, in the unfamiliar room surrounded by the early morning shadows.

A cold sweat breaking out over his ivory flesh. At first he had no idea where he was, this after all didn't look like Lu's basement. Then as if he were struck by lightning it all came back. The fight with Ludwig, the moving around, the cardboard box, the rejections, showing up on France's doorstep, and most of all the events that took place the other day. After that day Prussia had tried to avoid France at every turn, not yet ready to forgive, let alone forget. He could still feel the touch of their bodies pressed together, and the feel of France's lips on his. They felt like soft rose petals after it rained.

The memory made Gilbert a little uncomfortable. He was not use to his feelings getting away from him like that. Prussia doesn't sulk he reminded himself. Shaking off the feeling he looked to his boxes, which were littering the floor. It was time to unpack he decided moving off the bed. Distractions.

Meanwhile Olivia had been watching Francis and Gilbert over the last twenty-four hours and was slightly amused. She half wondered when they would figure it out. Deciding to make herself busy, she went about getting the ingredients to make breakfast. She had just gathered all the ingredients when the phone rang. At first she thought it was the main land line, but when the ringtone grew louder she realized it was her cell phone. Looking at the caller ID she answered a little perplexed and worried.

As she listened to the loud and very upset voice on the other end, a frown creased her brow. She tried to calm the other person down, but with a sigh ended up explaining that she would be there momentarily, she had to grab the car keys and her purse. Then with a final 'be there soon,' remark she hung up. It was at that precise moment that Francis entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Olivia, how are y-?" he started, but was cut off.

"Not right now Francis, out of my way, sorry about breakfast, you'll have to make it yourself," Olivia rushed, snapping agitatedly. Then in a motion of movement so fast, had France been half asleep, he would have sworn Olivia was like a tornado. One minute she was there and the next she was gone without a trace.

"Okay, drive safe...ly," he replied and was cut off by the slamming front door.

As he watched her leave out the window, and drive away, he wondered with slight worry why she had been in such a hurry to leave. However, he just chalked it up to, something to do with her daughter. Continuing with his mission he turned around to walk farther into the kitchen. A crash sounding above his head alerted him to another thought. Blushing at the memory of the other day he smacked himself, trying to shoo the events from his brain. He decided that he shouldn't get distracted anymore and went to continue making breakfast.

When he finally decided on crapes and fresh fruit with orange juice, he went about cooking. A smile broke out across his features, and started humming to himself. He didn't recognize the tune right away, or even what the song was, but when he did remember, he had to laugh. The sound of Prussia singing to his tiled bathroom floor would always be present in his mind from then on. Once all the food was finished being cooked it was placed on a plate, which was then placed on a tray to go upstairs. Fresh fruit and orange juice accompanied it.

As Francis finished putting the final touches on the small morning meal he lifted the tray with ease and moved his way up the stairs to where Gilbert's current room was. Once he arrived at his destination he pondered for a good 15 minutes weather to knock on the door and run. Or knock on the door and greet his now more permanent house guest. France did feel bad about what had happened, even if it wasn't by much. He knew he had upset his friend and for that he was regretful, the kiss however, even though it was by accident, he would never regret.

Placing the tray on the floor in front of Gilbert's door he knocked a couple of times, before turning and fleeing back down the staircase and out of sight. He didn't have the patience to stand there and have a door slam in his face.

Gilbert had finally finished unpacking, as he stepped back to admire his handy work. It was quite odd, yet amazing at the same time, but Prussia loved it and that was all that mattered. "I'm so awesome!" he exclaimed as he scanned the room with approval his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Hesitating for a moment thinking it might be Francis, but when he heard retreating footsteps on the staircase he moved to the door and opened it.

Looking around and seeing no one he let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and looked down. The tray sat on the floor with a pile of what looked like thin pancakes. Beside them there were sliced strawberries and bananas. Then there was a tall glass of orange juice, and a single flower that nested between the plates. Smiling to himself he picked up the tray and carried it into his room, shutting the door behind him. He would have to remember to thank Olivia.

Crossing the room he sat on a cardboard box he had shifted into a chair. In front of it were ten to fourteen other boxes that had been assembled to make a desk. Each peace had a drawing on it that made up the shelves, books, and even a computer. Placing the tray on the main surface he went about eating the food. While letting his gaze travel over to his box assembled dresser, stereo, and dirty clothes hamper he thought to himself smiling "I'm sooo awesomely eco friendly." When he had finally finished his food he stood up and left the room.

Walking down the stairs he was so giddy and excited with the news he wanted to tell Olivia that he didn't even consider he might run into the very person who he was trying to avoid. Bounding into the kitchen tray in hand, Prussia skidded to a stop when he saw Francis leaning up against the counter a coffee mug in hand. Wearing a white turtleneck sweater, his blond hair pulled back into a stylish loose red ribbon. His long legs clad in tight black jeans, he looked so, well France like. The smell of chocolate filled the room, and Prussia figured that Francis was drinking hot coco or he was making something with chocolate.

He had been gazing out the window when he heard Gilbert enter the room, and just to see what he would do, he led on that he didn't notice the other man at all. He saw Gilbert look him over and smiled to himself, keeping his neutral expression in place. When he was looking out the window he had been looking at the melting snow with sadness, and happiness. To Francis, the coming and going of seasons was a happy and sad event. The freshly fallen snow so beautiful and vibrant in winter, yet the bitter chill that came with it was horrible. However, if he had to pick a favorite season it would be spring. Spring was a time when new life flowed into the world, when love was in full bloom. It was a time of great beauty and that is why it was Francis's favorite season.

Gilbert stared Francis up and down for several moments before walking over to the sink to drop off the tray.

"Where is Olivia, I want to thank her for bring breakfast to my room?" he asked in a monotone.

Francis raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you're talking to me know Prusse'?" came his response.

"Dude, Narcissistic much?" he shot out in annoyance, half joking, "I have had a lot to unpack! It's not like my whole world revolves around you."

Francis lip twitched up in a smirk but he quickly hid it. "You should know me by now, I am narcissistic."

"Oh, should I go get you a mirror now, so you can waist away in front of it," Prussia retorted trying to not smile himself.

France's jaw dropped in shock, "So you are mad!"

"You fucking took my lip virginity," Prussia shot back voice rising.

Eyebrow rose, "that was so not your lip virginity," France defended himself.

"With you it was!" Prussia spat, "Geese couldn't you have made it more romantic, you are the country of love for god's sake!"

France blinked in astonishment, thinking back he realized he and Prussia had never kissed before, so much for his reputation. "Well would you like me to do it properly?" he demanded the question.

"No, to late your secrets out, you suck at kissing," he started, "too wet and tasted like soap!"

France frowned, "God Prussia it was an accident, a silly mistake!" he snapped, "If I actually kissed you, you would be on your knee's begging me for more right now!"

Gilbert smirked, "You wish man!" He stated, "Now where is Olivia anyway?"

Francis let it go and sighed running a hand through his hair. "Olivia, I think went to get her daughter," stated Francis.

"Daughter, Olivia has a daughter?" Gilbert questioned perplexed.

Francis rolled his eyes, "I told you that the first night you came here!"

"Oh right…My bad," he responded, "…So what is she like? Olivia's daughter I mean!"

Francis smiled at the memory of when Violet was younger, "Oh she is adorable, used to follow me around everywhere. She has beautiful red hair and big emerald green eyes. She is also very sweet and well cute!"

Gilbert, from how Francis described Violet imagined this tiny little girl who followed Francis around everywhere and was always wearing dresses and ribbons in her hair. He wasn't really interested, but he kept listening to Francis go on and on about this girl. Neither of them even heard the car pull into the driveway. They had no idea anyone was even in the driveway, until the front door banged open, hitting the wall with a thud. Turning towards the commotion Gilbert froze! Standing in front of him was a young woman around 17 or 18, long black hair, big emerald green eyes, pale skin, dark make-up, and dressed from head to toe in black.

It was so not what Gilbert had been imagining, it was better. Looking her up and down he smiled, this stay would be very interesting. Violet stood in the doorway eyes fuming before she thrust a finger in France's direction.

"I am going to my room, and I do not want to be disturbed got that Francis, leave me alone!" She stated venom in her voice before turning and storming up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door after her.

Francis smiled at Gilbert, "That was Violet, isn't she something!"


End file.
